Bringing Freddy Back
by Skittlehog
Summary: Fred is dead and George thinks he's slowly going crazy. On the night of Fred's funeral, George drags Angelina into a not so well thought out plan to bring Fred back. Humor! George, FredAngelina.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just because Fred is gone doesn't mean we can't write humorous fanfictions about him right? Right. So please read and review and let me know what you think!**

Boxes, boxes, and more boxes.

That's what 90 percent of George's room contained. Boxes. Old boxes, new boxes, (red boxes, blue boxes) boxes that would explode if kicked, all types of boxes.

It was exactly how he'd left it. There was only one thing missing.

George sat on his bed for a long time and had come up with one conclusion. One answer to all these problems: Life was not fair. Fred was dead. His twin was dead. Quite literally, before the egg split and twin fetuses were formed and blah blah, his other half.

He moved over to the window, looking out at the people arriving. Andromeda Tonks was walking across the lawn holding a baby with bright green hair. Teddy Lupin. Teddy would go his entire life without knowing his parents. He'd have less memories, if any, than Harry had.

George rubbed his eyes. Everyone coming to the Burrow today would be mourning someone. Fred, Lupin, Tonks... Mr. Weasley thought it would be a good idea to have all three funerals at the same time. Of course George thought it was a ridiculous idea. He didn't think his mother could handle it. He kicked a box, luckily it didn't explode, it just kicked him back.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

All these people were taken away. All because of some wizard with severe mental and emotional problems. At least the source of the problem was dead with them, burned in some pit with his dead followers dressed in Muggle clothes for afterlife humiliation.

If only there was a way to turn back time far enough to prevent Voldemort from ever being born. Then everyone who mattered would be here. Fred would be here. But it was impossible. Time Turners were now locked in a vault at Gringotts, so far beneath the Earth that only an idiot, or a trio of friends, could probably get at. George straightened his tie and decided he'd better go and get it over with.

The moment he stepped out of his room he heard arguing. Ron and Hermione. Again.

"Ron stop! It isn't possible!

"But why not? Harry dropped it near Aragog's home. We could just..."

"Ron." It was Harry's voice. "I don't even remember where exactly I dropped it. And you heard the story of the Three Brothers. The second one asked to be able to recall others from death, brought back his girlfriend and then went mad and killed himself."

"But you got to see your parents and Sirius and Lupin and you didn't go mad."

"Well Harry thought he was going to die, didn't he Ron? He brought them back to accompany him until he too was dead."

"But," protested Ron.

"Ron we miss him too. We miss all of them, but we can't risk it. And George is already terribly upset. Didn't he say he was hearing voices?"

"Yeah but George was his twin, part of him..."

"Ron just drop it, we're going to be late for the funeral," said Harry.

George hurried down the stairs. Not because he was afraid of being caught eavesdropping, but being caught hearing a conversation that concerned him. He didn't need anyone to feel sorry for him. But it was true. All of it. George had been hearing voices. No doubt his horribly sick heart, wishing that Fred could somehow come back to him. Whispering instructions of how it could be done. But it was impossible. Or was it?

Harry, Ron and Hermione came down the stairs a few seconds after he did. The three of them walked with their heads down, careful to avoid eye contact, as if looking at him wrong would cause him to burst into tears like Mrs. Weasley had. No, George was a man, he could handle this.

- - - - -

George was carried back into the house five minutes after the funeral had begun. His face was completely red, and he was crying hysterically. If snot was on the market, George would be rich in a matter of seconds.

"Here George," said Hagrid handing him an enormous hanky.

George blew his nose, and now owed Hagrid a new one.

"It's okay George. I know yeh feel awful, yer brother dying and all. Yeh have every right to b-b-bawl yer eyes out."

And Hagrid had sunk down on the floor next to George, both crying and sharing the hanky for the next hour.

When people had started to file into the Burrow for the reception, George was even more distraught. He had missed his own twin's funeral. He could see Fred now, up on some cloud with a shiny halo over his head, screaming at him at him for missing it. He could practically hear him yelling at him to go back and mourn in public. Throw himself over Fred's body and scream for him to come back. That's what Fred would have wanted.

After the food was eaten, it seemed as though every person in the room had a glass of firewhiskey. Even Mrs. Weasley was sitting on the couch, a glass close to the size of Hagrid's clutched in her hands. George was going crazy. Every ten minutes or so he'd start sobbing and then Hagrid would consol him with a glass.

"To Fred," sobbed Hagrid.

"To Fred," sobbed George.

Hagrid had downed two bottles alone and began singing some sad song. George sat, staring into his glass. _Fred, Fred, Fred. Come back. We live in the wizarding world. Why hasn't some idiot figured out how to bring people back?_

To Fred," sobbed Hagrid again. "And Tonks and Lupin and..."

_To Fred_. To his memory. The whole toasting thing was ridiculous. And did anyone ever think that Fred might want to be toasted with a skiving snackbox? Or a canary cream? Or something that represented the person or didn't leave the toasters wondering what the hell they were toasting about hours later.

George leaned back against the couch, pushing aside his drink. Alcohol wasn't going to heal his heart; it would just make him sick in the morning. He turned and looked at the rest of the guests. Mrs. Weasley had collapsed into Mr. Weasley's arms and was soaking his black robes. Harry and Ron had a bottle between the two of them while Hermione protested.

"Ron please, drinking isn't going to help."

Ron was sobbing and Hermione was patting him awkwardly on the back. Harry got up and left and was making his way to Ron's room, holding the railing for...support.

"Mione he has to come back! We have to find the stone!"

"Ron we can't. Please, give me the glass."

Maybe it was his state of being somewhat intoxicated mixed with overwhelming grief that enabled George to make his way to Ron's room and take a huge risk in asking Harry something he knew Harry would protest to if he was sober.

He knocked clumsily on the bedroom door and staggered in when Harry opened it.

"How are you holding up?" asked Harry.

"After a bottle of firewhiskey? I think I'm standing alright."

"I meant..."

"I'm okay. I heard you guys talking earlier."

"Oh," said Harry eyeing George suspiciously.

"Yeah and I was thinking about the stone thing you were talking about."

"George, I'm not going to..."

"No, no. I was thinking it was a great idea for a new Weasley Wizarding Wheezes toy," said George, slurring his words a bit to cause Harry to think he just had too much to drink.

Harry just looked at him, a mix of suspicion and curiosity. Or maybe it was his I've-had-too-much-to-drink face.

"You said the stone could resurrect someone from the dead. So why not have a toy stone that shows an image of a loved one? A bunch of people know the story. Wouldn't it be a great idea?"

"Yeah, yeah it would."

"The question is... how would I get it to work?" asked George. "Like a spell or..."

"You flip in over in your hand three times, focusing on who you want to see and then..." he stopped, concerned for a split second, about what George might do.

"So a stone. A blue stone? Or green?"

"Black. Black with the sign of the three brothers on it. Cracked down the center."

The poor boy was falling right into George's trap. Obviously Harry couldn't hold his firewhiskey.

"A sign. A sign. Like a weird rune that represents three? I should ask Hermione."

"It's like a big triangle with a circle and line in the middle," said Harry. He swayed for a moment and then pulled out the book Dumbledore had given to Hermione and turned to the page with the little sign Dumbledore had scribbled in.

"No," said George. "I think I'll use something else. Maybe a giant 'F' for Fred!"

And with that he left, leaving Harry convinced that he wanted nothing more than to make a toy in Fred's honor.

George smiled to himself as he headed downstairs. Now all he needed to do was ask Hagrid about Aragog's home, which of course was going to be no problem at all.

"Oooph!"

George collided with something, or rather, someone. Both were knocked onto their bums with a loud thud.

"What's the big idea?" Asked George.

"I was just looking for the bathroom," said a small voice.

"Angelina?"

Silence.

"The bathroom's not up here."

"Oh, oh okay."

She got up and turned to go.

"Wait Angelina. C'mon."

George knew what she wanted and he took her by the hand, leading the way to the... _his_ room. He knew it was wrong. It was a bad idea, bringing Angelina here. But she needed to be consoled and this was the only way George knew how. He lit his wand, not bothering to fumble with the light switch and led her to the bed where George and Angelina...

Began crying together.

Yes it was a bad idea, bringing Angelina into the room that the wizard she had loved had slept for seventeen years of his life. It was also a bad idea to cry in front of a girl. Now she was going to think he was extremely sensitive and he couldn't have _that_ reputation. But for tonight in front of someone who felt the same way, he could.

"George. Why did he have to die?"

Stupid question.

"Um..."

Stupid answer.

"Because he had so much going for him. You both did. Do. I mean..."

"I know. But we don't have to worry about that. We're bringing Fred back."

"What?"

In only a few seconds George had decided to include Angelina. She was, after all, one of their best mates and Fred's longtime... crush. Besides, he didn't fancy going alone in the forest, but he would never admit that.

"Listen, I heard Harry, Ron and Hermione talking about a resurrection stone that can bring people back from the dead. The one from the tale of the Three Brothers."

"George, that's a fairytale."

"No it's real! Harry had it! Dumbledore gave it to him! He dropped it in the forest before he faced Voldemort!"

"George..."

"It's real. Harry had it. He told me. He told Ron and Hermione. He wouldn't lie."

He then explained what he had heard the trio talking about and the conversation George had had with Harry moments before they met at the top of the stairs.

"It just seems crazy. What if it's not there?"

"Who's going to pick up a rock? And who's stupid enough to go to the home of some giant spiders after what they did during the battle?"

"Obviously we are," said Angelina wiping her nose.

"So you're in? You'll help me?"

She agreed, of course she did. It was obvious why. To see Fred. She would do anything to see that idiot of a red-head again. That horribly adorable, charming red-head. Anything.

**A/N: It's different than my other Weasley fics but I like it so far. And don't worry it has a twist. Hmm. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Each reviewer will receive one Fred Action Figure...not doll. Cuz cookies are dumb, and I'm saving my cookies for Santa ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I actually got reviews! Yay!**

It didn't take much to get the location of Aragog's home out of Hagrid. He explained everything from the approximate distance from his hut to the plants that grew near by. When Hagrid sobered up a bit and asked George, a little loudly, why he wanted to know so much about the spider's former home, George simply laughed loudly and went on and on about how much Ron hated spiders. It didn't make sense, but it didn't need to.

It was shortly after midnight when the guests finally apparated home. George went up to his room after seeing everyone off where Angelina was packing a small sack.

"I can't find those hats anywhere," she said. "And I'm not looking in those boxes anymore, my sleeve caught fire."

He pushed boxes across his room, searching. After a few explosions and a nice black eye from the same box he kicked earlier, he found what he was looking for; huge pink hats, that would make the head of the person wearing it disappear.

But now after two years of finishing touches he and Fred had finally made it possible for the entire body to be invisible. Of course it wasn't as perfect as Harry's cloak but it worked well enough. He grabbed two and stuffed them into the sack with a few other Weasley Wizarding Wheezes items just in case.

"Do you think we need anything else?" Asked Angelina, not looking him in the eye.

"I'll see if there's anything else we might need," he said looking through some more boxes.

He pushed aside boxes, throwing aside useless items, he picked up a small one and was just about to toss it when he noticed something stuck to the bottom. A photograph of himself and Fred in front of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. They were both waving at the camera and Fred kept winking and giving the camera guy a thumbs up.

Suddenly he was overcome with memories. Fred and him dodging Filch, Fred mixing up something that blew up in his face, Fred stepping on his foot during the Yule Ball, Fred laughing, Fred smiling, Fred falling, Fred dying.

He hadn't seen his twin's death actually happen, but he could see it in his mind. The whole twin telepathy thing had been great when Fred was alive, but having to see Fred die continuously in his mind, knowing he hadn't been there to try and save him, was heart wrenching. The worst of it all was that George knew exactly what Fred had been thinking the split-second before he died. He was thinking of him. Of George.

George was stupid. He should have stayed with his twin, should have gone down with him. He came into the world with him, he should have left with him.

George wiped the sweat from his face and got up.

"I think we're good," he said, pocketing the photograph.

She nodded, still not meeting his gaze. It hadn't occurred to him until now, when the lights were on, that Angelina was purposely not looking at him. Obviously it was because looking at him was like looking at Fred and he wondered how many other people couldn't look his way.

He and Angelina crept downstairs, careful not to make any noise, and disapparated just outside the fences.

When they arrived outside of Hogwarts, they put on the hats and tapped on the gates.

"Can you see me?" Asked Angelina.

"Yeah I can, but I'm supposed to. I'm wearing a hat too."

As the gates opened, he took her hand and they began walking towards the forest. With each step, George's heart beat faster and faster. Soon, he was sure, he would be face to face with his brother again.

They could hear Hagrid snoring when they passed his hut, it was amazing he had made it home safely. At the edge of the forest he felt Angelina's hand grasp his tighter.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready."

They walked in the direction Hagrid had told him. Taking notice of various dog droppings, courtesy of Fang, Hagrid had said marked the way. They had a certain sparkle to them, and George guessed he had cast some spell to make them permanent markers. The thought disgusted and, for some reason, intrigued him.

George and Angelina walked on for about fifteen minutes until they found themselves in the middle of a clearing.

"This is it," he said looking around anxiously.

"How are we going to find it in the dark without being noticed by any_thing_?" Whispered Angelina.

"Accio Resurrection Stone."

Nothing happened, and he didn't expect it to either.

"Why didn't it work? It's not a horcrux anymore."

"It's still a powerful magical item. We probably couldn't summon the Sword of Gryffindor either if we tried."

"Should we just... feel around?"

"Maybe lighting our wands wouldn't hurt. If we hear or see anyone we'll just put them out and uh, run for it."

"That's comforting. _Lumos_."

"Damn."

"What?"

"Why didn't Harry tell me there were about a hundred shiny, back things on the ground around here."

"I'm sure he was paying attention to his feet when he came out here to find Voldemort," said Angelina.

"Yeah I guess not, well let's search."

They picked up rocks and other black things one by one, shrinking the ones they had checked.

"This is ridiculous! Accio normal, non-magical black rocks."

And George was then pummeled by hundreds of hard objects.

"What was that noise?" She whispered

"The sound of my flesh bruising." Whispered George.

"Shh."

They extinguished their wands and listened.

"Did you see a light?" Came a deep voice.

"No I did not," said another.

"Centaurs," whispered George.

"Come, we must return the stone."

George's heartbeat quickened as two centaurs came into the clearing holding the stone.

"Wait. What if we keep the stone?"

"Bane said to return it to the place we found it. It has been touched by humans."

"Exactly. Here, in our hands lies the power of the humans. Why not possess it? Use the power they deny us. The power they use to act above us. _Against_ us."

The other centaur seemed to consider this as he held up the stone in the moonlight.

"The humans would pay for their injustice towards us! Once again our kind would be able to run the lands freely."

_Idiots. _Thought George.

"Come then, we shall return."

"No! _Stupefy_!"

The centaur fell to the ground and the stone flew from his grasp.

"HUMANS!" Bellowed the other centaur, shooting an arrow towards the direction of George and Angelina.

"Duck!"

George pulled Angelina down as another arrow flew.

"_Stupefy_!" Screamed Angelina and the other centaur fell.

"THIS WAY!" Shouted more voices.

George ran toward the first centaur who had fallen, searching for the stone.

_Come on, come on!_

"George hurry!" Yelled Angelina, running over and looking with him.

"I am!"

"HUMANS!" Came the voices, louder this time, accompanied by the sound of dozens of hooves.

"I found it!" Shouted George as an arrow flew over his head.

Angelina grabbed his arm and ran with him, deeper and deeper into the forest.

"I got it! I got it!" Yelled George happily.

"Shut _up_!" She screamed.

"FOLLOW THE VOICES!" Came more shouts.

They ran faster and further into the forest. Cutting around trees and tripping over fallen branches until finally the voices died away. They stood, hands on knees, catching their breath.

"I...got...it!" Said George holding up the stone for Angelina to see.

"You... you..."

"Idiot," finished George, smiling.

She shook her head and sat down, still breathing heavily.

"Let's do it!" Said George, sitting down next to her.

"Now? We should get out of here first."

"Angelina _come on._ Take my hand."

She took it.

"Okay now what?" She said. She was looking at him now, smiling too.

"Concentrate on Fred. Okay?"

"Okay."

George held her hand tightly in his left and held the stone in front of them with his other.

"Okay... one..."

He turned it over once.

"Two."

Twice.

"THREE!" They shouted.

Suddenly there was a rushing sound and the little light from the moon disappeared entirely. George was getting tired, very tired. And dizzy, very dizzy. He couldn't breath, air was leaving his body and everything slowly began to fade. He saw nothing, and he felt nothing.

**A/N: Omg! What happened? Oh no! A cliffhanger! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Rubs hands together evilly) . So was it good? Do you want more? Then ****REVIEW**** and I'll update, cuz I'm writing chapter three was you read this. (I'm on a roll.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So there was a rush, fading, darkness... oh yes we left off at Geo...Angelina. :)**

"George!? George!?"

Angelina looked around. The spot previously occupied by George's arse was empty. She was alone.

"George!?" She called out again.

And again...and again.

After the tenth time she realized there was basically no point. George was gone. But where? How? Did he vanish into thin air? Then where did he go? It didn't make sense. They were both concentrating on Fred and then suddenly he was gone. She didn't even feel his hand leave hers. And why, if they were holding hands, was she not transported to wherever with him? If he _was _transported.

_Because he was holding the stone?_ she thought.

She looked down at where George was sitting and there it was. She picked it up. George had been holding it in his hand seconds ago and now it was cold as ice, as if he'd never touched it at all. This was stupid. This plan was stupid. It went wrong and now what?

"Sometimes magic is foolish," she said herself.

"Among fools," said a voice.

She turned and saw dozens of eyes upon her. Centaurs. She didn't even hear then coming. She froze. They couldn't see her. Just hear her. She'd reach for her wand and make something move in the opposite direction to distract them.

Her hand moved towards her pocket.

"Do not reach for your wand human," said the same centaur.

She looked at him, frightened. Her hands moved absently to her head.

"You are no longer in possession of your invisibility source human!" He said, holding up the pink hat.

"I..."

"Grab her!"

"Wait! No! George!"

Two centaurs grabbed her, one held her by the neck of her shirt, while the other bound her wrists.

"Where is the other!?" yelled the centaur.

"I...I don't..."

"TELL US!"

"He disappeared!"

"DO NOT LIE! A male does not leave a female alone unless in the company of other females! Where is he hiding!?"

"I told you I don't..."

The centaur grabbed her arm and brought her closer to his face. His hand was digging into her arm.

"You and the male will pay for what you have done! Take her!"

The same two centaurs grabbed her roughly and carried her away with the rest of the group towards the direction George and Angelina had run from.

Minutes later they were nearing a clearing, but not the one they had been searching in. She looked around and saw roughly built tents and a large fire.

"We have captured one of the humans!" Shouted one of the centaurs.

There were cheers and Angelina saw more centaurs come forward. When they got closer Angelina saw that they were female. They cheered again and the male centaurs pumped out their chests in victory.

_Typical males_, she thought.

"But she does not look like the other. The one who was brought here when the stars aligned differently. The large one," said one female.

Angelina laughed, which earned her a shake by the collar.

"Do you laugh at us human? You are powerless as of now!"

"She looks as if she is carrying a foal!" Interrupted the same female, pointing.

Instinctively, the centaurs and Angelina looked down at her stomach. Okay, so she ate when she was depressed big deal. They didn't need to point out the extra pound or so she'd gained.

The centaur that had her by the collar, loosened his grip.

"It matters not! She and the male attacked Ronan and —"

"Magorian! Did you not think that she was protecting the foal? Ronan is not harmed. He is asleep."

Angelina looked at Magorian who seemed at a loss for words at the moment and gave Angelina a contemptuous look.

"Are you carrying a foal human?" Asked the female.

Angelina wasn't stupid.

"No, I'm not."

"See!?" Roared Magorian.

"I'm carrying two."

There was a single gasp among the females who looked at the males harshly. They all seemed to shrink in their positions.

"Please. If you let me explain what happened...it was all a misunderstanding. We meant no harm..."

She looked at the female who nodded for her to go on.

"We... my _mate_ and I were visiting the castle and my stone was stolen from me. One of the young ones took it."

"The stone!" One of them whispered.

"They ran in the forest and when they came back out they said they lost it. So my _mate_ and I went to find it. We heard two of your fellow people talking about it. We didn't know what they were and my _mate_ stunned them because he was afraid they'd attack me. Then we ran because we were afraid for the _foals_."

The females were shaking their heads furiously at the males.

"Human, awake Ronan and his brother so we may hear what they have to say."

Angelina was released and she pulled out her wand pointing at the fallen centaurs who had been carried in.

"_Ennervate_!"

The centaurs slowly opened their eyes. When they saw Angelina, they wasted no time in pointing an accusing finger.

"It was her! The human! Her and a male attacked us!"

"Ronan, she is with foals."

Again, all eyes were upon Angelina's stomach. A few eyed her curiously, wondering if she really was pregnant. A few centaurs argued that it didn't matter if she was carrying foals because she willingly came into their territory.

She stayed silent, knowing that if she wanted to get of there soon, she'd do well not to interrupt them and only speak when spoken to. She looked back from the direction they had come. The stone lay on the ground somewhere where she might never be able to it find again, and George was still no where to be found.

**A/N: Hmm... like it? Yes? No? Eh? Um? Er? Let me know:) Sorry it's short, the next chapter will be longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday season. Happy Kwanzaa, which is still going on, and Happy New Year if I don't update until next year. :) And I hope Santa or whoever brings you your holiday gifts brought you all your lovely Fred Action Figures as I'm sure you were all good this year. Here's chapter 4.**

His head was throbbing. He had just landed, or rather was just slammed against some hard surface. His head hurt too much to open his eyes and he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to. George had felt himself leave Angelina and the darkness swallowed his body to...where?

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He knew that. Harry mentioned nothing about pain so something had to have gone wrong. He lay on the ground trying to figure out if he should just keep his eyes shut tight or flip the stone over in his hand again. He closed his left hand over...nothing. It was gone. The stone was gone. Did he drop it? Maybe it was only laying a few feet off and he could feel around for it with his eyes closed. He didn't want to open his eyes. He was afraid of what he might see. But why exactly was he afraid?

Did he think he was going to open his eyes and see Fred? But not the Fred that Harry had said he would see, but a dead Fred? A rotting corpse? His heart was beating faster and faster and faster until suddenly...

"George!?"

...It stopped.

For a split second George's heart stopped. He knew that voice. A voice he had heard for years, a voice that...

"George!"

...a voice that interrupted his mental thoughts...

Cautiously, George opened his eyes, one by one. The sight reduced him to tears. Because standing in front of George was a very alive-looking Fred Weasley.

"George!"

George quickly covered his ear. "Why are you screaming at me?"

"I die and then you somehow get to me and you ask me why I'm screaming at you? This is certainly a joyous reunion brother."

In a single movement, George was off the ground and hugging his twin. And he was solid. Completely. George held Fred at an arm's length to get a good look at him through teary eyes. As he had already noted, Fred was solid. He didn't have any shiny, outer glow or aura. He also didn't look ghost-like in the slightest. The only thing that was different was that he was just a little more pale than he had been the last time George had seen him alive.

"George!"

"Fred!"

"George!"

"Stop yelling."

"I'm not...I'm...oh."

"No you're, Fred."

Fred laughed and pulled out a flesh-colored something from his pocket. George looked closer and when he realized what it was, he started to laugh.

"An extendable ear? Brother, haven't you heard the phrase 'you can't take it with you'?"

"No it's yours."

"I didn't bring..."

"No it's your _real_ ear."

George got even closer and took the ear from Fred and he was right. His ear! His little ear that had been cursed off. But how? Why?

"I'm not yelling, your hearing is just a lot better because your ear is here. Or at least your ear's soul."

"But you're not a soul. You're back! I brought you back with the Resurrection Stone! I turned it in my hand three times in the Forbidden Forest. That must be it! That must be why you're solid! You're alive."

"No, I don't think that's it. We're not standing in the forest. We're at the stop."

"What stop?"

"_The_ stop."

When George looked at him curiously, he continued.

"It's like the wait at the pearly white gates before heaven or... where You-Know-Who is. You sit or walk around or play chess, but you wait until you go up or down."

"Wait! There's chess in heaven?"

"I don't know, but there's chess at the stop. There's no food. But I guess you don't really need to eat when you're..."

George nodded, taking this all in. He said quietly to his twin, "I'm sorry you're dead. I...I should have..."

"No. No, you couldn't have done anything. I died fighting. Anyway, I was in denial at first but when I saw Dumbledore..."

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore will know the answers! He'll know why I'm here! He'll know what happened!"

"Dumbledore went up a few days ago. He had some unfinished business with Harry. Started going on about King's Cross and then he just went right up. I guess he'd been at the stop since last year. I think that's how it works. You're here until you finish your business."

George looked around. Now he could see everything. It was a gloomy-looking place. Everything was shadowy and there was the faintest light coming from somewhere he couldn't quite see. The ground was rock hard and it looked like they were in some giant cave made completely out of grey rocks. All grey. It reminded him a lot of his Aunt Muriel's cooking. There were a few couches and a couple of Chess boards made of the same rock. There was a hallway that looked like it kept going and going.

"What's down there?" George asked, pointing.

"More people I think."

"You don't know? You haven't explored?"

"No. I've just been sitting here talking to your ear. He can't talk, but he's a great listener."

"That's why I've been hearing voices! I've been hearing you!"

"That's impossible. You don't have the ear anymore. Cursed off by Dark Magic, remember?"

"But I heard you talking!"

"Okay then what did I say?"

"Something about missing me and something along the lines of figuring out how to come back."

"Okay fine you did here me."

"And something about snogging Angelina..."

Fred was silent.

"Yeah Angelina and then...Angelina! Angelina came with me. But I left her. I turned the stone and then...and then everything went dark and I couldn't breathe and I was dizzy. Everything was leaving me and then..."

Fred put a hand on his brother's shoulder. When George saw the look in his eyes, for the first time since they were born, he pulled back.

"What?"

"George," he said seriously. "I think you're dead."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope that's a good cliffhanger for you all. Have a very Harry Holiday! See you in the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Despite the fact that JK posted on her website that George marries Angelina and they have two kids named Fred and Roxanne, I am not going to make this a George/Angelina fic. In Lylian's words which are now implanted into my mind, they marry to comfort each other after Fred's death and Angelina will only ever see Fred in George. I love George but no, there was no hinting of G/Ang in HP. None. Zip. Zero. It was Fred/Angie. Now I'm shutting up. Thanks for reviewing!! Here's chapter 5!**

George looked at his twin and shook his head. No. He wasn't dead. If he was dead then...well...no. He wasn't dead, he just wasn't. He couldn't be! Could he? But how? Fred did nothing but look sympathetically at his twin. Wait! Sympathy from Fred! Oh Merlin, he was dead.

"How could an old rock kill me?"

"Maybe the stone didn't kill you. Maybe something happened while you were turning it. Was someone near by? Maybe they shot the killing curse at you when you were..."

"I would have heard them! And Angelina would have screamed or..."

"Or maybe you were so absorbed in thoughts of your favorite twin brother and didn't know what was happening outside your head."

"Maybe..." Said George, hoping that wasn't the answer.

Fred scratched his head, lost in thought. Suddenly he jumped.

"I've got it! Let's go ask Trelawney."

George wasn't sure he had heard him right. Ask Trelawney? That had to be the most mental thing he had ever heard anyone say. Ever.

"Wait, Trelawney's dead?"

"Her great, great, great, great, grandmother is," said Fred leading George to the other side of the stop.

"But still. She's a Trelawney!"

As he moved forward George began to see more people and the cave was expanding. He saw some faces he knew, some he had witnessed die himself and even more people he did not know. He was so preoccupied by looking around that he bumped right into Fred.

"Trelawney?" Asked Fred, stumbling forward.

George looked at the woman Fred was addressing and had a horrible feeling in his stomach. She was old. _Very_ old. And wrinkly. _Very_ wrinkly. She was thin and frail and it looked as though her skin would fall off her bones any second. She stared blankly ahead of her and said nothing when Fred addressed her.

"What's wrong with her?" Whispered George.

"She's a blind seer."

"A blind seer how nice."

"Trelawney," said Fred again. "My brother does not know whether or not he is dead. Do you know if he's dead? Did you see his death coming?"

Slowly Trelawney's, way too many greats to count, grandmother raised her hand and beckoned. George walked forward, still a little sick to his stomach. She put her tiny hand on his arm and took a deep breath. Suddenly her white eyes flashed open and she began to speak.

"_A living soul in this spot. His body is touched not. Beware the dead who seek to live again. Beware jealous souls, do not give in. A stretch it might take to leave this place. Leave soon or answer to this fate."_

Her hand fell from his arm and she looked as if she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Fred and George looked at each other curiously.

"That was weird," said Fred.

"But I'm not dead! I'm alive! _By body was touched not_! I obviously haven't been killed and there's a way out!"

"What about the dead who seek to live and the jealous souls thing. And the stretch and having to leave soon? We don't know where to begin."

Fred sat down on the ground and he looked seriously worried. George plopped down beside him, wincing as he did so.

"Gred what's wrong?"

"Forge, I thought when I saw you, that you were dead. And I know this may sound really bad but I was happy. Happy to see my twin again. Happy to think that we'd get to spend more time together. Because I didn't expect to die. I didn't think I'd leave you at twenty years old..." He trailed off, wiping his eyes.

George didn't know what to do. The happiness of a way out of this world was gone as he looked at his twin cry.

"But I'll bring you with me," said George trying to cheer Fred up.

"You have a soul. That's what you need to come to the stop. Just a soul. But for me to go back, I need a body but by now I'm probably six feet under."

"Seven, actually."

"See? No body."

"Nobody..." George sniggered.

Fred started to laugh but stopped.

"Okay how about this. You help me get out. I dig up your body and do the same thing with the stone but this time bring your body with me. And Trelawney said the jealous souls want my body, so if I bring a body you can go right in."

"You're going to grave rob your own twin's grave?"

George nodded.

"But you couldn't bring Angelina with you, what makes you think you can bring my body here? And another thing. I'm probably all disgusting and worms are probably crawling in my flesh. Wouldn't that be a wonderful sight for mum to see?"

"You were buried yesterday afternoon so your body's probably fine. And I'll explain everything to mum when I get back home. I'll modify all their memories and tell the prophet they made a mistake. It was a Freud Wesley who died."

"And mum will buy you a one way floo powder ride to St. Mungo's."

"Listen, this is our only chance. What if this is your last time at the stop?"

"Okay fine. But how are you going to get out? And how are you going to bring my body in?"

"It let my body in. And since your body is sort of well, my body... I think we can pull it off. That's why I think it let me in because we're connected."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then I'll find some other way to bring you back!" He yelled, tears in his eyes.

Fred smiled at George and agreed. Maybe this plan could work. Maybe they would be the first to bring a soul back to Earth.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I've got a bunch of ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy New Year! Hope you all are getting used to putting an 8 behind your 200 and for those of you who start a new semester/trimester/some type of mester...good luck and read plenty of fanfiction to sharpen your grammar/spelling skills.**

The centaurs continued to argue as Angelina stood next to them, bored, annoyed, and so on. Ever since Angelina had awakened Ronan and the other centaur, all they did was argue.

She is carrying fouls!

She willingly came onto our land!

She used magic against us!

She was protecting the fouls!

And it went on and on and on and it was getting nowhere. The women were trying to protect her while the men argued about laws and 'the way things are'. Angelina had taken a seat on the ground and was drawing figure eights into the ground with her wand.

Her wand.

Was she stupid? All she had to do was apparate out of the clearing and back to the stone. She could stupefy the lot of them, put a disillusionment charm on her and run away... But could she?

It never occurred to Angelina until now that there might be enchantments or some type of magic that prevented wizards or possibly other creatures from escaping the forest so easily.

She remembered, when Harry had recounted his story in the forest with Voldemort, that the Death Eaters had marched out of the forest, not apparated. But then again they did have a half-giant with them. But still...what if she made a movement and the centaurs struck? Then what?

In her mind she pictured Fred. WWFD. What would Fred do? He'd tell her to take the risk, to fight them off, that she could do it. She smiled at the thought of him and suddenly she had a plan. George's sack of magical items was on her back. Now if the centaurs argued and did not take notice of a witch making movements with her wand in the dirt, then what's the big deal if a witch takes something out of her bag?

She grinned to herself as the centaurs became more and more agitated and began shouting louder, if that was even possible. Quickly, she pulled off the sack and reached in for a small pouch. She pulled it out and grinned even more. Peruvian Darkness Powder. They wouldn't know what hit them. She secured the sack and got into a running position. One...two...three.

The centaurs screamed and stomped and Angelina made a run for it.

"Grab the human! She must be punished! Grab her!"

She felt one of the centaurs grab at her and one managed to grasp her leg. She shot a spell and the centaur howled in pain and let go. She ran as fast as she could with her arms out in front of her. She had thrown too much powder and now it was even impossible for her to see clearly, twice she ran into a tree. But still she kept running and soon the screams of the centaurs died out completely.

_They'll try to find me again._ She thought. _But I have to find the stone._

She pushed her way through the trees and into another clearing. Why are there so many clearings? Anyway, she focused her mind on the spot her and George had tried to summon Fred and turned on the spot.

Nothing.

Obviously she couldn't apparate here. She would have to find her way back the long way and the thought wasn't very comforting. She had no idea what she would run into. She knew there were centaurs but there were other things. Things that did not leave even if Voldemort was dead. She sat down and emptied the sack. Besides the powder there were puking pastilles, other sickening sweets, some pointy, lethal-looking object, a few potions and a picture of Fred.

She held the picture out in front of her. It seemed that she had seen him alive so long ago, but in reality it was no more than a week. She wiped her tears and put the picture back with the other items but kept the pointy object out just in case. She didn't know what it did, but it looked frightening enough.

She held her wand flat on her palm and whispered, "_Point me_."

The wand spun in her hand and it stopped, pointing to her left. She threw the sack over her shoulder and headed in that direction.

It was a good fifteen minutes later when Angelina started to see the clearing that lead to the spider's former home. It was also fifteen minutes later when she heard galloping. Obviously she was no match for fifty centaurs who she had thrown darkness powder at, and she didn't fancy being captured again, so she regretfully ran into the tunnels of the spiders.

She expected to see a large, flesh-eating spider at any moment, but the tunnels seemed to be completely unoccupied. Perhaps they had left to find another home after the Death Eaters had taken over, or maybe they were all killed during the battle. Either way it was empty and she was grateful for it.

"The human went in there!" She heard a voice cry.

Ronan.

She crawled up into one of the higher tunnels and followed it. The voices of the centaurs still distinguishable.

"The giant spiders live in those tunnels. It would not be wise to invade their home as they have never invaded ours."

"The wizards took over their land and they retreated. Come, we must find the human."

"Why not let her go? She is more trouble than she is worth."

There was an angry growl and another centaur spoke angrily. "And be outsmarted by a human? I think not!"

Angelina felt her way through the tunnel and came across two more. She took the one of her right and lit her wand. She covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

The ground was layered with spider webs and bones. The ground crunched as she walked over it, making her sick to her stomach. The bones could have been anything, even humans. She followed the tunnels deeper and deeper without knowing where or what they led to. She hoped there was a way out on the other side, but the further she went with not so much as a drop of light, she began to be filled with doubt.

"_Point me_," she whispered to the wand.

It spun around and landed in the direction she had come.

"Show me another way out. _Point me_."

Still, the wand landed in the same direction. She looked around at the floor and ceiling and wondered just how thick the tunnels were. Perhaps she could blast her way through them? She put a silencing charm in the direction she had come, though she doubted it could cover up anything as loud as she was planning.

She raised her wand and pointed it at the solid wall to her left.

The wall blew apart and threw Angelina to the side. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was a small, dark creature moving steadily towards her.

**A/N: Ah, cliffhangers... Is this too short again? Sorry. Let me know what you think and I'll update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! I hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

It was just like old times. Fred and George were huddled in a corner with their heads together, planning what they were about to do. Of course this plan was not to get into trouble as they were so accustomed to, it was to get out of it. But in order to actually put their plan into action they determined that they needed to decipher Trelawney's warning to the T.

T for Trelawney.

"A living soul in this spot. His body is touched not," said George. "We know that means I'm alive."

"Beware the dead who seek to live again. Beware jealous souls, do not give in," said Fred. "Obviously they to suck your soul from your body."

"A stretch it might take to leave this place," said George. "It's going to be hard?"

"Maybe. Wait! I've got it!"

Fred jumped up and George was all ear, considering he only had one.

"When you apparate you feel like your body is being stretched and pulled and squeezed. Maybe you have to apparate out of here!"

"That's too easy!" Said George, realizing that he did in fact have his wand in his pocket.

"Exactly!

"What?"

"It's easy to die, so why shouldn't it be easy to live?"

George thought for a moment. "Brother, that makes no since."

"Yes I quite agree, brother."

They sat for a while longer, trying to figure out exactly what "stretch" Trelawney could have meant.

Fred paced, and George looked around. A small boy was looking at him from across, The Stop. He was eyeing him curiously and it took moment for George to realize who he was.

"Colin?"

The boy smiled and walked over. He was just as small as George remembered him, just a bit more pale than usual.

"When did you die?" He asked George.

"Oh I'm not dead. I'm just stuck here."

Fred looked strangely at Colin and gave George a warning look.

"I mean, you know. I'm still in denial."

Colin smiled. "It's great to see you again." He then reached out to hug him.

George hugged the small boy awkwardly and patted his head. The moment they touched George began to feel strange. The Stop seemed to flicker before his eyes and he felt dizzy. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think...

"Okay that's enough!" Shouted Fred and pulled them apart.

George shook his head, wondering what had happened. He looked at Colin who had a different expression upon his face. Determination or hunger? George stepped away and for a second, Colin's eyes flashed red.

"Go on Colin," said Fred ushering the boy away.

George's eyes followed Colin until he was far enough away.

"What happened?" Asked Fred. "You look like you could faint."

George didn't answer and Fred looked worried.

"George! Come on, George talk!"

"I think he tried to take my soul."

Fred quickly turned to where Colin had walked to. He was staring right at George. A wicked smile formed on his face.

"Tiny little Colin Creevey, the soul-sucker. We'll just stay away from him."

George agreed and suddenly another was at his side. George didn't recognize her. Her face was thin and gaunt and her hair resembled something close to a rat's nest.

A rat who had a fight in the rat's nest.

A rat who had a fight in a rat's nest and lost. Yes, that's it.

"You seek to leave this place. Give me your hand and I shall read your palm."

George looked at her outstretched hand and then to her face which held the same expression as Colin's.

"No thanks," he said.

He began to back away but not before the woman's thin hand grasped his arm and the same feeling rushed through his body.

"George!"

He heard his name being called, yet it sounded so far away. And then, just as quickly as it had come, the feeling was gone. He opened his eyes to see Fred throwing the woman down onto the ground.

"Don't touch my brother!" He screamed.

"Brother..." She whispered and grabbed Fred's arm.

Her face was that of pure ecstacy but only for a moment, because George pulled out his wand and yelled, "_Stupefy_!"

The spell, however, did nothing to the woman but startle her. She released her grasp on Fred and backed away, the same look in her eyes. George looked at his wand curiously.

"She's only a soul, you can't stun a soul."

George nodded. "Why did she grab you?"

"Like you said, we're twins and we're connected. She probably thought I was also living, that or she could get to your soul by using..." He stopped, his eyes wide.

"Fred! Fred what's wrong?"

George turned to see what Fred was staring at and realized at once that they, or at least he, was in trouble. Fifty or so people (or souls) were started to walk towards him, the same look of hunger in their eyes. They were moving slowly towards him, yet ironically he couldn't move.

"He lives! He lives!" Shouted the woman.

"Come on!" Yelled Fred, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hallway George had seen earlier.

Fred and George raced down the hallway where it turned and twisted and finally they stopped hoping the distance between them and the souls was enough to stop and think.

"I think we should be fine for now," said Fred. "It's a long stretch to get to us..."

"That's it!"

"The stretch!"

"It's a..."

"...hallway?"

"A hallway to _what_?" Asked George.

"The unknown. The unexplored. Shall we?" Fred motioned to what seemed like miles in front of them."

"We shall."

"After you."

"Oh no I insist."

"Oh but I really insist."

"Souls before bodies."

"Brains before beauty."

"We look the same," said George.

"Right."

And so they walked together, taking this journey together. Together, as they did so many times before.

**A/N: So review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! Here's chapter eight!**

George gone, centaurs, more centaurs and now she was sure she had seen something move towards her seconds before she completely blacked out.

Angelina was tired.

Tired and wondering why she had agreed to go with George in this spur-of-the-moment plan. Weasley twin plans never go quite as well as they'd like them to. She'd known them for seven years. She should have realized that this plan would never work. That something was bound to go wrong. And of course, several things had.

There was a rustling sound somewhere around her but she kept her eyes shut tight. As long as she couldn't see whatever thing was near her, it couldn't see her. Or at least, that's what she had believed when she was three.

She felt around for her wand but it wasn't there. She'd have to open her eyes to try and find it.

One...

Two...

Three...

She opened her eyes and screamed. Screamed louder than she had ever screamed in her life, louder than the time during First Year when Fred came bolting towards her on his broom. She shut her eyes tight again.

The small creature that had moved towards her was sitting only feet from her, staring at her. It was grey and bald. But greyness and baldness was nothing compared to its hideous creepiness. Yes, hideous creepiness.

"Get away from me!" She screamed.

The creature sniffed and began to cry. "No one likes...no one likes..."

"Please just leave me alone."

"No one likes... no one likes..."

She couldn't help it. "No one likes what?"

"No one likes... no one likes..."

"What are you exactly?" She asked.

"A hideous creature. Something that crawled out of the pits of darkness. That ugly thing over there. Jinx it, you idiot, it's going to get us."

It took Angelina a moment to realize it was merely repeating things that had been yelled at it. "But what kind of creature? What do you call yourself?"

"A hideous creature. Something that crawled out of the pits of darkness. That ugly thing over there. Jinx it, you idiot, it's going to get us."

"That's what you call yourself?"

"No one likes...no one likes..."

It began to cry harder and mumble to itself. Angelina was beginning to feel sorry for it and that's when she noticed the small pile of objects laying next to it. There was something that looked like a bone, a few dead flowers, an old bell, Angelina's wand, and a black stone.

Her eyes widened and the creature saw this.

"Treasures," it said, pulling them closer.

"That's my wand," she said pointing.

"Treasures," it said, eyes narrowing.

She felt around and was glad that her bag was still on her back.

"How about we trade. I'll give you some new treasures and you give me my wand and that black stone."

The creature held up the wand and Angelina's heart skipped a beat. It looked at her curiously and Angelina opened her bag. Now that she thought about it, there was nothing in the bag that the creature might like. She was certain the sweets would make it sick and she didn't know what the potions would do to it. Then she had a brilliant idea. She pulled out the items from the bag and stuffed them all into her pockets.

"Here," she said, holding up the bag. "This can hold all your treasures."

She handed the bag to him and the creature put his bell inside.

"You put it on your shoulder," she said helping him put it on. "So you can carry your treasures."

The creature smiled and began putting the rest of his things inside, except Angelina's wand and the stone.

"Can I have my wand back?" She asked.

The creature looked at her, looked at his new bag and handed Angelina her wand.

"Now I'll give you something else and you give me the stone okay?"

The creature nodded, pulling his bag closer. Angelina pulled out a sickening sweet from her pocket and put it on the ground in front of her. She tapped it once and it turned into a pitiful excuse for a teddy bear.

"A friend..." She said, handing it to him.

The creature, however, wasn't looking at the teddy bear, it was looking at her wand with awe.

"So can I have the stone?"

"Want treasure back."

"We traded. You get the bag and I keep my wand."

"Want treasure back!"

The creature ripped off the bag, dumped out his items and threw it at Angelina.

"Back!" It said.

At the same time the creature jumped at Angelina, Angelina dove for the stone. She grabbed it and the creature had latched itself onto her leg. She tried to kick him off, but it was no use.

She pointed her wand at the creature and yelled, "_Stupefy_!"

But the spell didn't hold and the creature was only blown backwards for a moment and right back on his feet running towards her.

And so the chase began. Angelina ran through the tunnels, shooting back jinxes at the creature which only held the creature back for a few seconds.

There was only one thing she could think of to do.

_Fred and George,_ she thought.

One...

She turned it over once.

Two...

Twice.

Three...

**A/N: ...I'll see you next chapter. Muahahahahaa...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long!!**

The hall seemed endless, as George decided to point out every few hundred feet. The twins had been walking for what George felt was hours. He slumped onto the ground to catch his breath as Fred leaned up against the wall.

"We'll stop for a few minutes and the go, okay?"

George agreed and after a few minutes, the twins resumed their walking. It wasn't even two minutes later when George called for another break.

"Okay we're stopping," he said, flopping onto the ground with a loud thump.

"What now?"

"I can't catch my breath."

"We're only walking, or at this rate it seems as though we're merely crawling to our destination. I could do this for hours."

"How long have I been here?" Asked George.

"Um, an hour. Two? Why?"

George just looked at him and Fred caught on immediately.

"You're not dying brother, Trelawney is a looney."

"But this has to be the stretch she was talking about. That means that if this part of her...prediction was true then..."

"No, no, no! Look, just transfigure...this rock...into a broom and we'll fly the rest of the way."

With what little strength George had left, he managed to produce a broom.

"A comet? A Comet? You produced this 1960 piece of Merlin's..."

Well, not a very good one...

Fred signed and pulled his twin onto the broom with him and soon they were flying down the hallway at a record-breaking 35 mph. George held on and the twins continued to fly despite Fred's complaining that they could go faster on foot because this particular broom was going slower than Ron's seven year pursuit of Hermione.

Twenty minutes later there seemed to be a bright light not far ahead.

"I see a light!" Yelled Fred as they flew closer and closer.

"Don't fly into the light!"

"What?"

"People see bright lights when they die, right?"

Fred ignored him and as they got closer, they could see that it wasn't really a light at all, but a large...

"Veil! That's the veil Lupin said Sirius fell through!"

"That's it! That's how you get out!"

George looked at his twin, unsure.

"Sirius fell through and ended on this side. If I go through this side I'll end up on—"

"—that side!"

"The Ministry side! What's it going to look like if I show up where the Death Eaters battled Harry and the Order?"

"Because you know, you're a Death Eater and all."

"Okay, well, what if it kills me?"

"Trelawney said..."

"So now you believe what the looney said?"

"How about we throw the broom through and see what happens," suggested Fred.

"Because you know, a broom is just like human flesh and soul!"

"Let's just see."

Fred picked up the broom and threw it into the veil. It floated, seemingly weightless in the veil before it fell onto the other side.

"Perfectly fine," said Fred, before the broom burst into flames before their very eyes.

"Well, there goes our ride."

George sat down on the ground again and closed his eyes.

"Maybe I am stuck here," he said sadly.

"You're not stuck here. You're going to go back to the Wizarding World, grave rob my resting place and bring, me, Freddy, back."

"Okay then if this is the stretch Trelawney was talking about, then it must be a bit further!"

"You just destroyed our ride."

"No, the drapery did that."

George shook his head. There was no way he could walk on any longer. Maybe this was his time. Maybe this place, the place with his brother, was his final stop. He wiped his eyes and Fred sat down beside him, wiping his own tears.

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Dying."

"No, and I'll be right here with you."

Fred pulled George into a brotherly hug and at his touch George began to feel tired and slightly dizzy. Suddenly he could no longer breathe and every trace of oxygen was leaving his body and everything slowly began to fade. He saw nothing, but felt his brother close beside him.

**A/N: Let me know what your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I've decided that this won't be the last chapter, even though I'm hopeless at updates I've decided I don't want it to end just yet. So enjoy chapter 10.**

_Fred and George, she thought._

_One..._

_She turned it over once._

_Two..._

_Twice._

_Three..._

The creature jumped into the air, towards Angelina as she held on tight to the stone. She screamed in pain as the creature dug its claws into her leg. Still, she concentrated on the twins. Picturing their faces...their freckles...their red hair...

"Ooph!"

Their voices?

Angelina almost dropped the stone as the twins materialized in front of her. The pain in her leg and the vicious creature were momentarily forgotten as she and Fred locked eyes.

"Angelina!?" He yelled.

George shot up, alarmed. "Angelina!"

Both twins, tearful, opened their arms expectantly.

"_Stupefy_!" She yelled, pointing her wand at the creature and sending it flying. "Run!"

"Angie what are you talking about? You stunned...it."

"No, the spells aren't holding!"

No sooner had she said this, the creature lunged towards her again.

"_Stupefy_!" Yelled George.

The twins ran over to Angelina and the creature rose again, this time lunging at Fred who stood blocking Angelina.

The creature fell back as he ran into Fred, unable to sink his teeth into him. The creature seemed confused and it was then that George and Angelina began to take in Fred's appearance. He was neither a ghost nor truly flesh, unlike George who stood as solid and fleshy as ever.

Fred looked down at his hands and then at George who wiped his eyes.

"Treasure!" Yelled the creature, attempting once again to get at Angelina.

Fred blocked it's path and the creature looked up at him angry.

"Be gone, foul beast," said Fred.

But the creature did not obey Fred's cheesy hero line, instead he lunged at George who stood ready, and as the creature lunged, George ran the creature through with the pointy, lethal-looking object.

"Is he..."

George nodded and he and Fred bent down to help Angelina.

"Do you have the bag?" George asked Angelina.

She nodded and handed it over. George pulled out a small brown bottle and poured it onto Angelina leg. She winced in pain but kept her eyes on Fred.

"So..." began George, when he had finished.

"Having fun without me?"

"What happened? Where did you go?" She asked, blurting out question after question.

"The stop," George said simply.

"What stop?"

"_The_ stop," said Fred.

With the creature laying dead a few feet away from them, George and Fred explained what had happened. It took only five minutes to explain everything and when they were through Angelina eyes resembled something close to Niagra Falls.

"Angie, it's okay! We're going to bring him back! All we have to do is dig up Fred's grave..."

"He's been dead for..."

"But we can bring him back! We can! We can!"

George turned away to wipe his own tears. Fred couldn't see him cry. He wouldn't let him. He was strong and he was going to bring his brother back.

"After everything we've been through there's no way I'm going to not try."

"Okay," said Angelina. "We'll go back. We'll see you in a little while Fred."

"What? I'm not going? I want to make sure you handle my corpse with love and care."

"We will Fred, I promise," said Angelina.

Fred looked into her eyes, nodded, and he began to fade away. Angelina pocketed the stone and she and George headed out of the tunnels, twisting this way and that. When they made it safely to the entrance of the tunnels the centaurs had obviously given up and left, but took out a few plants in frustration.

The two of them walked in silence, following Fang's sparkling dog droppings until they were at the edge of the forest with the sun setting just above Hogwarts.

"It's strange isn't it," said Angelina as they quickly made their way to the gates.

"What is?"

"That no one came looking for us."

"Well that's a good thing," said George as they reached the gates.

On the count of three the both turned on the spot and disapparated back to the Burrow.

"Okay," said George as Angelina appeared at his side. "His grave is just beyond that tree all we have to do is dig him up and bring him back."

"Easier said then done," Angelina muttered as they crept over to Fred's burial site where a fresh mound of dirt was sitting upon it along with a large gravestone.

"_Fred Weasley. Beloved son, brother, friend and wizard_...George are you sure this is right?"

"Of course I'm sure. We're bringing him back."

"But if it works, how are we going to explain to Wizarding World that he's alive? Obviously they'll want to know how we did it. And what if it causes mass hysteria because someone might believe that Voldemort could come back the way we are trying to bring Fred back and..."

"And you think too much. Look, we've gotten this far without being caught. If you be quiet, maybe we can dig him up without my parents coming out and stopping us from..."

"Grave robbing your twin's grave."

"Exactly."

With no one in sight, George and Angelina began digging, feeling slightly sick with pile of dirt they removed with their wands. Finally they hit the wooden coffin beneath.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I'll try and update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. Here's chapter 11.**

George and Angelina both held their breaths. It didn't exactly process in their minds fully that they were about to see Fred's corpse again.

"This feels so wrong," said Angelina nervously.

"But we have his permission," said George, feeling slightly sick.

"On the count of three..."

"Which has worked out so well for us..."

When Angelina shouted "three", they both lifted the lid of Fred's coffin which turned out to be quite easy.

"You'd think it would be magically sealed or something," said Angelina.

"I don't think anyone thought his grave would be dug up."

"I guess so... OH MERLIN!"

"I know, I know but as soon as he gets back into his body he won't look so..."

"Gone!"

"What?"

George turned from Angelina and looked into Fred's coffin, which was completely unoccupied.

"Where the bloody hell is he!?" He screamed.

A light went on in the Burrow and Angelina slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Get in," she whispered and pushed George into the coffin and jumped in with him.

She shut the lid and within a few seconds all the dirt they had removed was being put back into place, right above them.

"You buried us alive!?" Asked George, finding that he was extremely cramped in Fred's coffin.

"If your mother found his coffin buried up..."

"Okay, okay but how do we tell when they're gone?"

Suddenly the bottom of the coffin collapsed and George and Angelina landed on a hard, stone floor.

"What just happened?" Asked George.

"We fell through."

"On what?"

"I'm not sure exactly."

"_Lumos_."

They were sitting in the middle of what looked to be a large vacant room made of stone and the walls were dirty and covered in cobwebs. Fred's body was no where to be found.

"Look! There's a door," said Angelina pushing back cobwebs to grasp the handle.

"You can go through the creepy, cobwebby door first then Angie," said George hoping he sounded chivalrous and not scared out of his wits.

Angelina walked through the door and stopped. "George, why aren't you following?"

"I've just never explored any dark, creepy place without Fred. And knowing that his dead body could be anywhere in here..."

"Just light your wand and follow me," she said grabbing his arm.

George allowed himself to be pulled through the semidarkness and cobwebs focusing his mind on Fred and how they were going to bring him back to life. The thought comforted him, that is until he opened his eyes and saw something move in the shadows.

"There!"

At once five wands were pointed this way and that.

"Show yourselves!" Yelled a voice.

Harry.

"Harry?"

Obviously he'd be the one to yell in the dark surrounded by cobwebs and who knew what else that lurked in the dark.

"George?"

Five wands were lit again and now George saw Ron, Harry and Hermione. Harry and Ron, who looked terrified, were dressed whereas Hermione was still in her night clothes. She had probably followed them, disapproving but still following.

"So you killed the worst wizard of them all and you still feel the need for dark, midnight wanderings through...um..."

"The Weasley Tomb," said Hermione.

"Tomb? We have a tomb?" Asked George.

"Yes you do," said Hermione simply. "All the old Pureblood families have them."

George held his wand to the walls and now he saw, names of his Weasley ancestors engraved in the stone.

"But...we came through Fred's coffin...how?"

"That was just one opening. Every Wealsey coffin leads to the Weasley Tomb."

"So the coffin doesn't hold the body?" Asked George.

"No. All the bodies are here in the walls."

George nodded, trying to figure out how Hermione knew this about his family and he didn't, but then again Hermione knew a lot of things other people didn't.

"Why are you in here?" Asked George.

"Why are you?" Asked Ron.

"I asked you first little brother."

"I..."

"Ron wanted to visit Fred and Harry went along and I tried to tell them that it was too late and we probably shouldn't be wandering about..."

"We're not at Hogwarts anymore Hermione and we're of age. We can wander about as much as we like," said Ron.

Hermione shook her head, making her bushy hair bushier.

"I suppose you're in here for the same reason," said Harry.

"Yes we are," said Angelina, putting a hand over her pocket, where the stone rested.

"Where have you been all day?" Asked Ron.

"At the shop," lied George.

"No you weren't, we went there," said Ron.

"You went looking for me?"

"No, we just went to the shop. Why would we go looking for you?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Because who wouldn't want to go looking for me?"

Harry and Angelina laughed.

"Where's Fred's body?"

The trio led George and Angelina further into tomb and finally came into another stone room. This one looked less cobwebby.

"There," pointed Angelina.

George looked up and saw Fred's name engraved into the wall. His birth and death were written underneath. He ran his fingers across them and his heart beat quickly.

"Are you okay?" Asked Hermione.

"Of course he's not 'Mione, it's Fred," said Ron.

"I know that! I mean he had a look in his eyes."

Hermione walked closer to George and stared at him.

"George, what are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"What? I-I'm not doing anything. I touched his name..."

"But you had that look!" She shouted. "The look that all you Weasley boys have when you're up to something! The look you had when you were hiding the snackboxes from me and the look Ron has when..."

"Maybe we should leave them alone with...Fred," said Harry.

Hermione backed off and the trio walked away with Hermione looking back one last time.

George turned to Angelina when the trio was out of sight.

"She's going to make a perfect Mrs. Wealsey," said George.

Angelina agreed and looked at Fred's name.

"How do we go about doing this?" Asked Angelina.

George looked at the wall and saw a few inches of stone sticking out. The stone case that contained the body of his dead brother. He put both hands on the stone plaque that said Fred's name on it and pulled.

**A/N: Still not the last chapter...Please review and let me know what you think!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

George had pulled and pried for a full five minutes before he threw himself onto the ground and banged his fists on the ground.

"Why...is...this...so...hard!?" He yelled in between fist and ground contact.

"If it was easy, everyone would be able to come back into the world of the living," said Angelina, sitting down next to him.

"But it isn't fair! After everything! We found the stone!"

George looked back at the walls. "I'll blast my...my great-great-uncle Weasley what's his name's section of the wall and get to Fred that way."

Angelina took his hand and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Maybe...maybe we're not supposed to bring him back. Maybe we should really say good-bye..."

George looked at her, incredulously. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here was the girl who had cried over his twin. The only girl who had ever truly loved Fred. But here she was, telling him to just forget the last twenty-four hours. To say good-bye to Fred. To end it. To move on?

He pulled his hand away from her, disgusted.

"How can you say that? After how far we've come? After you saw him again. After you looked him in the eyes!"

"George, how are we going to get his body out? I can't think of a way without doing damage to the tomb, and possibly his body. And what if we do succeed? Then what? Hundreds of people were at his funeral. And it wasn't only his funeral, it was Lupin's and Tonks's. How would we explain that he's alive? Without the entire wizarding population wanting to know how to bring back the dead? We can't erase all their minds and his name, along with others, was in the Daily Prophet."

What Angelina said made sense. But George couldn't let it go. Fred was counting on him to bring him back. Hadn't he found the stone? And didn't the stone defy some things that even the greatest witches and wizards had said were impossible? George knew what he was risking and he knew what might...no..._would_ happen if he brought Fred back.

"No one would have to know he's back except my family and you and Harry and Hermione...he'd be able to be with our family and be with you."

"What kind of existence would that be, George? Locked up in the Burrow and never be able to go outside? And if he did, everyone would think he was you."

"That's it," said George and he sprang to his feet.

"What's it?"

George was pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself and he had a determined look in his eyes. The look Hermione had seen and the look Angelina didn't like.

"George, what are you thinking?" She asked cautiously.

George snapped his head towards her. "Give it to me."

"What?"

"The stone! The stone! Give me the stone!"

He went to grab at her but she backed up, away from him.

"George what are you going to do?"

"Give me the stone..."

"What are you going to do!?"

George stopped, his face streaked with tears.

"I'm giving him my body."

"What? George you're crazy! You can't... you're...you know...inside it. And furthermore...no! I'm not going to let you."

"Well I won't be inside it in a minute..."

"_Petrificus totalis_!" Shouted Angelina, pointing her wand at him and George fell to the ground, frozen. Only his eyes were moving. "George listen to me. You can't give Fred your body. He can't go around the rest of his life being called George even by your parents who did sometimes mix you up. Your parents lost Fred, and they can't lose you. What if something went wrong and you were both gone?"

Angelina wiped her own tears from her face and turned the stone over three times in her hand focusing on Fred. Within a few seconds, Fred's ghost-like body materialized in front of them. George's eyes moved wildly in his head. It seemed that he didn't need the stone to see his twin when summoned by others.

"Where's my body?" Asked Fred excitedly.

He looked around and saw George lying flat on the ground.

"Why is he on the ground? And where are we?" He asked Angelina.

"We're in your family tomb."

"We have a tomb?" He said. "Funny how George and I never discovered it, anyway is my body in here?"

Angelina nodded.

"But we don't know how to get it out without causing damage to the tomb or to your body. You also need to talk to your brother. He wants to...he..."

Angelina started to cry.

"He wants to give you his body," said sobbed.

Fred looked at George and then back at Angelina, he too was shocked. Angelina pointed her wand at George and lifted the spell but kept it pointed towards him.

"George, you can't," said Fred.

"I told you I would bring you back!" He said, tears still falling. "I promised and you shouldn't have died! You had a full life ahead of you and..."

"And so do you!"

Fred and George continued to talk with much crying and shouting. Fred, it seemed, had drawn the same conclusion as Angelina. He couldn't take George's body. He wouldn't let him.

"Then we have to get your body out of here!" Said George, pointing to Fred's name on the wall.

"So this is it. This is where my body rests," said Fred, looking at his name.

"We can tell mum and dad!" Shouted George suddenly.

"George..."

"No listen! We'll let them have the stone and they'll be able to see Fred and then..."

"And then their hearts will be broken," said Angelina. "What if we do show them and they do believe us and help us get his body and then it doesn't work? Your mother can't handle it, George. And your father would be heartbroken again as well. I saw them at the funeral. I saw them at the battle, we all did. We can't bring him back. It isn't possible!"

"No one has ever tried! No one ever had the stone except Dumbledore and one of the three brothers!" Screamed George.

"Exactly! If Dumbledore couldn't bring back anyone then we can't!"

"Dumbledore's family was dead for years and years! He couldn't dig up his family because there would be nothing left but bones!"

Fred walked over and touched his name. He traced the letters one by one and a small, sad smile formed on his face. He turned away and walked towards his twin and the girl he loved. Fred hugged George and George felt his hug even though Fred wasn't completely solid. Fred pulled Angelina into the hug and she too, felt it.

The three of them looked at each other and began to realize that it was Fred's time to go. All they had needed was Fred to tell them it was okay.

"I'll be checking out of The Stop," he said smiling.

Angelina set the stone on the ground and she and George watched as Fred began to fade away.

He turned once more towards them winked, and waved until he disappeared completely.

A few days later, George and Angelina apparated back to Hogwarts. They sat near the edge of the lake skipping stones while Angelina held one in particular in her hand. George threw one last stone into the lake.

They both watched it skip seven times before sinking down into the dark water.

"Well that's that," said George.

Angelina nodded and opened her hand to reveal the stone she was holding. It was black and cracked down the center. She flipped it over three times in her hand and Fred's image appeared. He was waving and kept winking and giving her a thumbs up. She laughed.

"It's exactly how I want to remember him," she said, pocketing the fake Resurrection Stone.

"Me too," said George as they turned on the spot and disapparated.

**A/N: So that's the end and I hope you enjoyed it. I was tempted to write the ending with the Giant Squid finding the stone but I decided against it. Maybe I should consider it as a sequel, haha.**


End file.
